


Rainy

by skyezekiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff fluff fluff fluff FLUFF, oh and Yusa is 18 while Yuya is 16, two boys sitting in one of the boy's room 0 feet apart cuz they're both gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: Yuya hates the rain; Yusaku loves it.





	Rainy

       May was never a month that Yuya was happy about. It rained too often, sometimes for many consecutive days, and he couldn’t go outside. After all, he has all this energy at his disposal. Not that he couldn’t duel indoors, of course, but dueling indoors, even with the Solid Vision’s help, just wasn’t quite as similar to dueling outdoors. Besides, he had already prepared too much (both in the kitchen and mentally) for their first picnic trip to the park near the river, and it was a shame that everything he did was going to waste.

       “When will this ever end?” whined Yuya from the window. He was resting his head on the windowsill, staring at the raindrops that rolled down the glass. He quietly cheered for one of the raindrops as it picked up speed, leaving another behind as it sped down the smooth surface.

       “Who knows,” Yusaku’s reply was nonchalant. Yusaku, on the other hand, was a big fan of the weather. He, as an introvert, was so used to drawing energy from being away from the majority of people, and rainy days allowed him to do just that. He did express his frustration with not being to go on the picnic, since he knew that it would have been incredibly romantic and he would have spent a great time with his boyfriend, but his nature had gotten the better of him.

       Yuya let out a long sigh. “Babe,” he muttered, “I’m lonely.”

       “I know,” spoke Yusaku, his eyes still glued on the laptop screen. “I’ll take a break in a bit. How about you go fetch me something to drink? Please?”

       “Okay…” Yuya stood up. He slid down the pole and walked towards the kitchen. Leaning down to pet his several dogs and cats, he pulled a can of soda out of the fridge. One of his cats followed him on the way up, staring fondly at him as if it knew what he was thinking about.

       “Don’t worry, Yusaku’s just more excited about being indoors than I am,” Yuya assured his cat (and himself). “Just because we have different preferences doesn’t mean that —”

       Yuya couldn’t continue what he was saying once he pushed open the door. To Yuya’s surprise, Yusaku had lain off the laptop, and was waiting for him at the window instead; he was smiling. He beckoned Yuya over, and gestured at his lap.

       “I heard what you were saying,” Yusaku admitted as Yuya sat on the floor in front of him and lied down, placing his head in Yusaku’s lap. “I think about the same thing a lot too – you know how our friends always say we’re polar opposites when we first started dating?”

       “Mm hmm,” Yuya giggled, and placed the drink on the floor next to Yusaku.

       “I believe it’s because we’re polar opposites that we’re working out,” Yusaku softly started to play with Yuya’s hair. He turned his gaze to the view outside the window. It was blurred by the raindrops, and as the rain picked up again, the pitter-patter became more obvious to their ears. “They say opposites attract, right?”

       Yuya laughed. “Hey, let’s go outside,” he joked.

       “Noooo,” Yusaku groaned. “It’s raining.”

       “It’d still be romantic if we shared an umbrella in the rain though…” Yuya pouted playfully.

       Yusaku huffed. He leaned down to peck Yuya gently on the lips. Taken aback by the sudden act of affection, Yuya’s face flushed a bright red.

       “Thank you,” Yusaku stared into Yuya’s red eyes, “for preparing everything.”

       “It’s nothing…” Yuya hadn’t noticed, but his shyness had just seeped through his voice.

       “It’s everything,” Yusaku grinned. He reached for something in his pocket, and pulled out a beautifully decorated deck case. “Oh, and, happy anniversary.”

       Placing the deck case in Yuya’s hands, Yusaku leaned down again to kiss Yuya. Yuya gasped in awe, holding the deck case high above his eyes and smiling really wide after noticing the small “Yusaku + Yuya” etched on the side of the case.

       “Did you really…?” he was almost choking on his words. “You remembered?”

       Yusaku chuckled. “Surprise.”

     “I thought I was the only one who remembered…” Yuya was tearing up; his voice went wobbly in the middle of the sentence.

       “How could I possibly forget that I started dating the love of my life two years ago?” Yusaku lifted a thumb to Yuya’s eyes and wiped away a teardrop.

       Yuya laughed through his tears; it was out of the pure joy that he was feeling, as if his heart was going to burst from the rainbows. He motioned for Yusaku to lean down again, and they shared another kiss. Well, it was more smiling and giggling than actual kisses, but that was enough.

       “And here I assumed that I was going to give you a surprise first,” said Yuya as he stood up. “Wait right here!” He sped out of the room.

       “Not that I’m going anywhere,” Yusaku replied sarcastically, once again glaring at the pouring rain.

       Less than a minute later, Yuya came barging into the room, holding one of the bento boxes that he had prepared for the picnic. Inside was dried seaweed and rice, expect the seaweed was in the shape of Firewall Dragon.

       “It took me a whole day to make that, you know,” Yuya blushed as Yusaku’s eyes widened at the marvel that Yuya created.

       “Can… can I eat this now?” Yusaku stuttered, not forgetting, of course, to take out his phone to snap a picture.

       Yuya nodded. His room was later joined with all the food that he made; they had lain down the picnic towel in his room instead, and Yusaku was once again shocked to see the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that Yuya pieced together with different fruits.

       “Best anniversary ever,” Yuya commented as Yusaku fed him a spoon full of rice.

       “Best anniversary ever?” Yusaku was taken aback. “Aren’t we going to have so many more anniversaries after this? Isn’t it a little to soon to say that?”

       Yuya’s cheeks were a sharp crimson within seconds – he was so flustered he didn’t know what to say.

       Yusaku took notice, and his face reddened as well.

       “I love you,” Yuya finally blurted out. “Thank you so much for everything so far.”

       “I… I love you, too,” Yusaku smiled. “By the way, I’m going to make the next anniversary better than this one.”

       “No way! I’m going to make it way better!” Yuya debated.

       And they both laughed.

       The rain showed no signs of stopping at all, and that’s fine.


End file.
